


Love in the Washing Room

by astralprojects



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Other, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Sweetness, They're babies., You must stan them this is not a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/pseuds/astralprojects
Summary: Even if they get up at 6AM to do it, Misaki's girlfriends are nothing short of amazing.
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi/Okusawa Misaki, Kitazawa Hagumi/Okusawa Misaki/Yamato Maya, Kitazawa Hagumi/Yamato Maya, Okusawa Misaki/Yamato Maya
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769659
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	Love in the Washing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Domestic!
> 
> Yes, I do realise I'm posting the parts out of order. I'm not finished with Day 2 yet. Don't comment on it, I'm embarrassed too.
> 
> But uh!! Just know that, Tsuguhima: I am coming for you.

"Hagumi, please get off of the washing machine."

Maya laughed nervously, shrinking under Misaki's exhausted gaze.

"Misaki-san, you didn't sleep well?" Maya asked. "It's only the early morning. You should go back to bed."

"No need. Coffee's in the blood."

"If it was in the blood, you probably wouldn't need a constant supply of it."

Misaki stared harshly at the cup in her hand: cold and distasteful from last night. "You know what? Touche."

"Mii-kun!" Hagumi moaned. "It's only 6AM! Go back to bed, me and Maa-kun will do the chores!"

"Why are you doing chores so early?"

"Why are you up with us so early?" Maya shot back.

"Again, touche," she forfeited. "I have things to do, that's all."

"Oh yeah, you set an alarm, didn't you?" Hagumi inquired. "We heard it from down here. All bang-bang, it was super loud!"

"... Ack. Sorry." Misaki took a swig of her coffee lazily, grimacing at how it tasted. "So, like… If you were downstairs when it went off, when did you get up? And why?"

"It's supposed to be a secret, Mii-kun! You can't know!"

Misaki gave them a questioning look. "Hm? Maya, what's happening?"

"Ah, um, huhehe, nothing really."

"Hagumi?"

Hagumi only mimed a zipping motion over her lips at that.

Sighing fondly, Misaki shook her head. "You guys aren't doing anything stupid, are you?"

"Nope, this is super duper smart!" Hagumi cheered. "Plus, Maa-kun stops me from doing the dumb stuff so I don't get hurt."

Misaki sent a thankful smile Maya's way, of which she saluted playfully in response to.

"Misaki-san, I'll take you back to bed," Maya ordered, prying the cup from her fingers. "And you're not having any more day-old coffee. Listen, we'll make you some hot chocolate instead. We'll send it up in a minute."

"Mm," she hummed in resignation. "Wait, what?" Misaki pulled away, quickly aware of how Maya was walking her out of the door. "Nah, nope, I'm up. And I'm at least not going back without both of you and before Hagumi gets off the washing machine."

"I mean, she's not doing any harm," Maya stated, glancing over at Hagumi; she was seated atop the machine, swinging her legs back and forth unconsciously. "And we're staying down here, we have things to do. So… Off to bed, Misaki-san!"

"Hey, I don't wanna!" Misaki protested, wringing her way out of Maya's grip. "Tell me what you guys are doing and maybe then I'll go upstairs."

Maya and Hagumi shared a glance in silent agreement. Complying, Hagumi dropped off of her perch and hustled over to Maya, grabbing her hand and cuddling up against her arm.

"Well, you've worked super hard recently, Mii-kun!" Hagumi commended. "You're really tired from it, and you have to drink coffee all the time now! So me and Maa-kun are doing all the chores so you can sleep in. We were going to come back and cuddle with you before you woke up and surprise you later, but you set an alarm.."

Maya nodded in confirmation. "Hagumi-san told me about all the lives and trips you've been organising for your group for this summer break, and we knew we wanted to help. So we did this. You forgot to turn your laptop off last night, so we did some of the organising for you. We also took the day off to spend with you since you're all free. We, uh, hope you don't mind…"

Misaki gazed blankly at the pair of them, their words yet to register. "Wait… You did what?"

"Mii-kun, you're the best bandmate ever and the best girlfriend in the world! Tied with Maa-kun," Hagumi claimed. "But you don't know that, and that's bad. So we wanted to do something good for you to show it, since you deserve it!"

"Emphasis on wanted," Maya added. "You kinda just found out about it. But then again, this does mean you get more of a say in things… Misaki-san, which flowers do you want with your breakfast in bed? Roses or daffodils? We have both."

Hagumi nodded at that, waggling the corresponding bunches. "The roses are from the corner shop, but the daffodils are from the garden! Maa-kun planted them for you!"

"Wait, guys…" Misaki blinked, taking a moment to process the overload of information. "You did all of this for me?"

A bout of eager nodding.

"All because I looked a little tired?"

A second round of excited nodding from one, an altered spurt of bashful nodding from the other.

Misaki walked forward wordlessly, slinging her arms around the both of them without hesitation.

"Cuties." 

A kiss to Hagumi's forehead. 

"The kindest people I know." 

A kiss to Maya's. 

"Literally the best girlfriends ever." 

A tightening of the embrace with them both. 

"We're getting married next week."

Hagumi giggled happily, nuzzling herself into Misaki's shoulder. "You're so comfy, Mii-kun!"

Maya kissed Misaki's cheek in response, squeezing her hand in gratitude as a blush spread out on her own face. "Well, you deserve this, Misaki-san! All of this is for you."

Misaki smiled, releasing them from the hug with a bit of reluctance so that she could look at them more clearly. 

"You're, like, the best things that ever happened to me," Misaki admitted. "I'm not exaggerating, I just… Wow. I love you guys."

"We love you too, Mii-kun!" Hagumi cheered, grinning even brighter than before.

"Yeah. We love you too, Misaki-san," Maya smiled humbly.

"Hey, Hagumi. What did you say you were going to do after you finished all of this? If I was still in bed, I mean."

"Cuddle together!"

"Right. Yeah. Let's go do that."

Misaki chuckled at the looks of eager approval on their faces, too smitten and filled with adoration to resist temptation.

Maya and Hagumi obliged without a second thought, abandoning the current task for later that day and heading back upstairs, a warm hand tightly in their own. 

"Hey, hey, Mii-kun! Since we're getting married next week, do you want me and Maa-kun to do the planning? We're super good at it 'cause of when we were helping you!"


End file.
